With a broken heart, comes joy
by Captain Alaska
Summary: Po and the five come back from defeating Lord Shen. After an accident leaves Tigress pissed off and Po heartbroken, can things ever be the same?


**A/N Hey everybody, this is my first Kung Fu Panda fanfic so please be nice and no flames. The song in this story is one of my all time Def Leppard favorites. Now onto the story**

As the sun set on the Valley of Peace in China, all members of the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior were retiring to their bedrooms after defeating Lord Shen.

Master Shifu had let them have the next four days off to relax from their harrowing mission to Gongmen City. However, 2 of the warriors, Tigress and Po, had grown so much closer since. They had become best of friends, or in Po's words," The most awesome friends in the history of ever!"

"Wow guys, I am SO glad to be back home," Mantis exclaimed to everyone. He tired to sound enthusiastic, but the lingering feel of sleep consumed him.

"I second that buddy," Monkey yawned. Everyone went to their rooms leaving Tigress and Po alone in the hallway.

"Well I guess I will go take a bath," Tigress said to Po as she walked away.

"Ok goodnight Tigress!" Po called out to her. "Man, she is so beautiful, I wish I could just tell her how I really feel, too bad I'm short for words alone with her," Po said to himself,

***Bathhouse***

The warm water soothed Tigress' fur and melted all the knots in her muscles. It felt so good to relax for once. But her mind wandered to Po, the lovable Dragon Warrior. _Woah! _What was she just thinking? Po and she were just _FRIENDS _and nothing else. She was too hardcore to form an attachment of any kind.

However, she kept thinking how close she came to losing him, how she almost _FAILED _him. "I am a failure," Tigress repeated over and over. The water didn't help anymore.

"Why did I have to be so stupid? I almost killed him!" She screamed as she slapped the water. She breathed deeply and got out of the water to get a towel. She wrapped it around her body and walked back to her room, not caring because it was night, so nobody would see her naked body. She silently tip toed through the hallway of rooms until she reached hers.

"Maybe now I can get some sleep," she said to herself. Tigress let the towel drop to the floor and started to pick out some night clothes. Unbeknownst to her, Po was getting up.

**P.O.V. Po**

'_Huh, I am hungry!'_ Po thought. He got up from his bed to go the kitchen, and he unfortunately, tripped over his own feet. The trip sent him forcefully through his doors, directly through the doors of the room across the hall: Tigress' room.

**POV Tigress**

I heard a crashing sound and suddenly my doors flew open and I saw Po on the ground staring up at me.

"PO! HOW DARE YOU, WERE YOU SPYING ON ME?" I yelled at him as I covered up my body.

"Tigress, Oh Gods I am SO sorry, I didn't mean it!" Po tried to explain, but I did not want to hear it.

"Po, just because we are friends, you think you can spy on me NAKED?" I retorted

"No of course not Tigr-," he tried to explain, but I threw him out.

"Guess what _DRAGON WARRIOR_," I said with as much anger and venom as I could, "From now on we are NOT friends, acquaintances, or even masters together. READ MY LIPS YOU SICK PERV, **I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU OR HEAR YOU AGAIN OUTSIDE OF THE TRAINING HALL!". **I slammed the door in his face. "I have never been that angry before" I thought. But he deserved it, right?

**POV Po**

Tears welled up inside my eyes. A sob escaped my throat and I started to cry. I walked outside to the sacred Peach Tree. "Why didn't she let me explain myself," I wondered aloud. My heart felt as if someone was inside of it just ripping it apart.

"How can I ever explain myself to her?" I asked myself. Then suddenly I started to sing, to make me feel better.

_Gypsy, sittin' lookin' pretty  
>The broken rose with laughin' eyes <em>

I suddenly felt a lot better. This song made the perfect scenario for what happened. My heart still ached, so I continued to sing.

_You're a mystery, always runnin' wild  
>Like a child without a home<br>_

**POV Tigress**

I was still so angry, but I had cooled off a bit. Then I realized, I never gave him a chance to explain. The anger washed away and guilt took over.

"How could I have said that to him?" I wanted to slam my head against the ironwood trees. "Those orphans were right, I AM a monster!" Tigress sat down on her bed with her head in her paws when she heard someone outside with a lovely voice, singing.

_You're always searching, searching for a feeling  
>That it's easy come and easy go<em>

_Oh I'm sorry but it's true  
>You're bringin' on the heartbreak<br>Takin' all the best of me  
><em>

I went outside and discovered it was Po! The song bored a deep hole into my soul, I had broken his heart. I MUST set things right.

_Oh can't you see?  
>You got the best of me<br>Whoah can't you see?_

_You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
>Bringin' on the heartache<br>You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
>Bringin' on the heartache<br>Can't you see?_

_Oh whoah  
>You're such a secret, misty eyed and shady<br>Lady how you hold the key  
>Oh you're like a candle, your flame slowly fadin'<br>Burnin' out and burnin' me _

**POV Po**

I started to sing louder, it felt so good to sing my sorrows away, so who cares if I wake up the whole damn valley. Then I saw Tigress walking toward me. Her face and her voice still stung, and the tears started to come back. So I looked straight at her and sang more.__

_Can't you see?  
>Just try and say to you<em>

_You're bringin' on the heartache  
>Takin' all the best of me<br>Oh can't you see?  
>You got the best of me<br>Whoah can't you see? _

She hurt me and I wanted her to see it.

**POV Tigress**

I could tell he was singing straight at me. And he chose those exact words to sing. I understood why. In the brilliant light of the moon, I could see how wet his eyes were. I wanted him to finish before I talked to him, and so I stood and listened to his lovely voice.__

_You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
>Bringin' on the heartache<br>You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
>Bringin' on the heartache<em>

_Can't you see?  
>Can't you see?<br>No no no  
>You got the best of me<br>Oh can't you see?  
>You got the best of me<br>Whoah can't you see? _

_You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
>Bringin' on the heartache<br>You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
>Bringin' on the heartache<br>You're bringin' on the heartbreak  
>Bringin' on the heartache<br>You're bringin' on the heartbreak _

**POV Po**

As I finished the song with the last lyrics, I turned and looked at Tigress. I tried to fight back the tears, but they came out fast and hard. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see the woman who literally shredded my heart. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder; I opened my eyes and saw those beautiful scarlet eyes staring at me with tears too!

"Po, please forgive me for what I said," she choked out. She wrapped her arms around me and she sniffled.

Tigress, leader of the furious five and the most hardcore person in the universe, was CRYING. "What I did was so hurtful, I see that now." She said after awhile.

"Hey It's okay Tigress, no one can stay mad at you," I tried to comfort her.

"No it is not Po. I broke your heart and never gave you a chance to explain!" She sobbed into his chest. Po stroked her right ear and kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him.

"Tigress, would you like an explanation?" I offered her. She nodded. "Okay, first I had no idea you were in your room, I thought you were still in the bath. I was hungry and was going to go to the kitchen to grab a snack. But as I got up I tripped over my feet and I rolled into your room."

Tigress looked back up at him, she had her answer. And she knew she was a monster.

"I am a monster." She said softly.

"No you are not Tigress, I forgive you and do you know why?" I asked her in the most serious tone I could.

"Why? How could you forgive me after what I said?"

"Tigress, I forgive you because I love you!" I said quickly. She stopped sniffling and froze.

"You love me, Po?" I had to make sure I heard right.

"Yes Tigress, ever since I was little, and every day since then I have loved you more. I could never hurt you, or stay mad at you, no matter what." I replied to her. What she did next, I guessed stopped the universe. _SHE KISSED ME ON THE LIPS._

I froze in my place. She broke it off and stroked my cheek.

"Po I never thought anyone could love me, and for you to say that, makes it more special. The truth is I love you too Po," she said slowly. We stood there silently and awkwardly.

"So we are together now huh?" I asked.

"It would appear so, Dragon Warrior," She said back at me. We kissed again before walking back to the barracks hand in hand.

"Tigress, goodnight, again," I said as we parted.

"Same to you Po," she said.

"Oh by the way Tigress," I mentioned, "When we get back to training, I will kick your butt!" I exclaimed. She chuckled and then promptly flipped me.

"Don't count on it," She said as she closed the door to her room.

"Man she is so awesome!" I thought to myself as I got up only to trip back into my room and onto my bed. "Wow what are the odds," I asked myself. He drifted off to sleep, thinking of the one girl he had.

**Authors Note. So what do you think? I hope everyone likes it. BTW I do not own Kung Fu Panda or Def Leppard if I did, I would be sleeping in a huge mansion. Drive safe everyone lol.**__


End file.
